


Let There Be Praise

by WorldOfDemons



Series: Learning Lessons [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink, Sub!Dean, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You help Dean with his praise kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let There Be Praise

The library seemed to be the default. If the three of you, Sam, Dean and yourself, weren’t in your bedrooms, you generally could be found around a table. Sam usually had a massive book (or two), Dean had his laptop pulled out - probably watching porn, while you mindlessly surfed the Internet for potential cases, but weren’t actually paying attention to what you were looking at. Eventually, you looked at Dean from across the table.

“Dean,” You said trying to get his attention. He didn’t look up and couldn’t hear you with his headphones on.

“Dean,” You said with a singsong. Sam didn’t even look up from his book as he slid you a piece of paper. You quickly balled it up and threw it nailing Dean in the head. He jerked his headphones off and glared at you.

“Sorry, did I distract you from your porn?” You teased. He kept glaring at you.

“Did you get the laundry started?” You asked getting to the reason you wanted his attention. He thought it over for second and then remembered.

“Yes! I did!” He looked so proud of himself.

“Aren’t you a good boy?” You teased him, but he didn’t give you the reaction you were expecting. You thought he would brush it off as nothing. He ducked his head and you saw a slight blush rise on his neck. Dean Winchester had a serious praise kink - one that you were more than happy to help him with. The day wore on with menial chores a couple cases brought up then dismissed as not your type of job until finally Sam decided to hit the sack. You bounced your leg nervously as you waited for Dean to follow so you could set the plan you had been working on all day into motion. As soon as he announced he was heading to bed, you agreed and followed him back to the bedrooms. Yours was just down the hall from his so it wasn’t suspicious you were following him until you caught his door before it closed and slipped in. He stopped half way to his bed, his shirt partially pulled over his head.

“Y/N?” You leaned against the door.

“Sam didn’t notice, but I did,” He looked at you confused.

“Notice what?” You grinned slightly.

“How you react to praise,” He stiffened slightly and you stepped towards him. You reached out and brushed his cheek gently.

“You want to be told you’re good,” You whispered and he gave you a tiny nod, barely moving his head. You put your other hand on his chest and pushed him back towards the bed.

“You want to hear that you’ve done a good job and that you’ve given me so much pleasure,” He followed you like he was mesmerized, completely under your spell. You ran your fingers through his hair before pushing him down to sit on the bed; you tugged at the hem of his shirt until he was free of it. Your hands ran down his chest brushing over his light dusting of freckles.

“You’re gorgeous, Dean, downright pretty actually,” Dropping to your knees, you tugged at his jeans.

“I generally hate it when people can men pretty, but you Dean? You’re always the exception,” He lifted his hips slightly letting you pull his jean’s off. As soon as he was free you climbed into his lap and pulled his lips to meet yours. Your fingers twisted into the short hairs at the back of his head and tugged his head away from you.

“Such a good boy,” You breathed and he relaxed into your touch. His eyes flicked shut as you ran your fingers through his hair. He couldn’t see you grinning. You quickly moved your hands to his chest and pushed him so he was lying back on the bed; his eyes flew open as you crawled up his body. You stopped when you were hovering just above his face.

“You can make me come just like this can’t you,” You muttered. “You okay with this?” Dean nodded almost desperately.

“Always so eager to please,” Dean looked up at you his eyes wide with excitement. Slowly, you lowered yourself down, your knees settling on either side of his head. Dean’s tongue pushed out and pushed into you.

“Shit,” You swore your fingers pulling at his hair sharply making him moan into you. His tongue explored you. He quickly found your clit and pulled it between his lips sucking at it.

“So fucking good at that, Dean, always so fucking good,” You moaned. He hummed slightly, vibrations coursing through your body. You tried to keep your hips from bucking down on him as his hands came up and gripped your thighs.

“You fucking love this, don’t you Dean?” You said, “Giving pleasure, making a girl come so hard. And you know you can, you know you’re good at it, but you still want to hear it,” You cried out when Dean moaned loudly; your orgasm getting closer and closer.

“Almost there, Dean,” You whimpered. “You’re going to make me come and then going to fuck you so hard. You’re so damn good,” The pressure quickly built inside you until you were coming hard, Dean’s grip on your tightening. You pulled off of him; he was breathing heavy but grinning.

“So fucking good,” You muttered sliding off of him.

“Ya know, I wanted to ride you to kingdom come, but I don’t think I have the energy,” Dean rolled on top of you, the budge still in his boxers pressing hard against you.

“Good thing I do,” He muttered reaching down to push his boxers off. He kissed you again before moving over to grab a condom from his nightstand. He rolled it on and moved back over to you.

“Condom companies are making a killing off of us,” He muttered lining himself up with you.

“Just fuck me, Dean,” You moaned all the submission faded from him. Slowly, he pushed into you. Both of you groaned.

“How’s that feel?” Dean muttered, his lips pressing against your skin.

“So good,” You whimpered when he finally bottomed out. Your head pushed back against the pillows opening your neck up to him. He started moving slowly at first before picking up speed. You wrapped your legs around his waist giving you both a deeper angle.

“Fuck, Dean” You groaned wrapping your arms around his neck.

“You give me exactly what I need, so perfect,” You groaned as he fucked you harder, your nails digging into his back. Your speech was reduced to mindless babbling praises falling from your lips as he held on to you. His hand snaked its way down between your bodies and found your clit making you buck into him even harder. Both of you shouted as you came together, your face buried in his neck and him holding you close to his chest. He shuddered as aftershocks rolled through him, his eyes finding yours. He pushed himself off of you and you rolled on your stomach to look at him.

“I think I know why you like hearing that,” You muttered. He turned his head towards you.

“You don’t believe you’re good, so it helps you to hear it. Then, maybe you can start to believe it yourself,” Dean lay next to you silently.

“Dean, you are good. So impossibly good,” You whispered. He reached over and brushed his thumb across your cheek.

“You’re just saying that cause I made you come twice,” He muttered and you dissolved into laughter.

“Fuck you, Winchester!” You managed to get out between laughs.

“Seriously?” He asked, “Okay, but I’m going to need a bit before round two,” 


End file.
